I truly am made of Blades
by shadowslayer2015
Summary: The fire distorted Shirou so much he could no longer be considered human he did not even realize what emotion was on Kiritsugu's face when he found him. But he soon found out what he truly is a SWORD.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night if I did it would just have to many scenes of Unlimited Blade Works and Archer Caladbolging everything.**

* * *

Fire that was all he knew. Not that it was only thing that this young seven year old boy had experienced but it was the only thing that he remembered. For these fire burnt everything.

As he struggled through the fires cursed from all the worlds' evil he refused to give up, even though he lost the ability to consciously decide to try and survive in the first place. The only thing keeping him going was just a single desire, one shared by everything in existence the desire to live.

So to live his body sacrificed things. One by one the parts of him that made him human slowly burnt away, all his memories and emotions were quickly gone he was a blank slate.

The boy finally collapsed in the burning rubble, since he had nothing left to give up to the fire but his already burnt and damaged body.

He lied in the midst of that horror as he stared at the sky, black from the smoke and tried to reach up with the that single desire so deeply integrated into his very being when he felt something grab onto his hand.

His eyes moved to what grabbed him and he saw a man. A scruffy man with dark black hair, wearing a trench coat seared from the fire but not as burnt as it probably should be. But that was not what was strange about him what was, was the tears flooding from his eyes at the scene of him just there still alive in this hell.

When seeing this the boy could not understand what was happening until a sudden beautiful flash of golden light appeared and disappeared into his body.

Something changed within him.

The blank slate that he had become suddenly became full. A realisation hit him he was no longer human, no it was more like he never was but just didn't realise until that golden light went into him. He may have still looked human one and acted like one but he knew what he truly was he was a

 **SWORD**

* * *

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep'

He slowly opened his and took in what was around him, a clean white room with lots of different machines. Must be a hospital he thought.

Not knowing how he got here he recalled his last memories back in the fire.

* * *

A burning pain suddenly struck his body after his realisation.

This burning feeling was different to how the fire had burnt this feeling was as though his soul was heating up to melt his organs and boil his blood. A light blue glowing pattern tracing his nerves unbeknown to him appeared on his body and surprised his saviour.

But in the middle of that pain another change happened.

His body once one of flesh and blood changed to steel and fire. And he did not mean metaphorically, if at that moment one was to look under his skin most would be scared and in disbelief for his body was truly made from metal.

Each organ even his heart was formed from a jagged mess of blades, his bone no longer white and made from calcium but a dull grey of steel even his muscles were formed from a tightly interlocking mesh of blades. And the liquid flowing through his veins though still red could not be further from blood it was hot, hotter than anything that should touch a body but he was made of steel so it made no difference.

But what was truly scary was that his body worked his metal heart pumped the boiling blood around his body and if could move in this situation he would as if his body was still made of flesh.

The previous burning was still there but with his body now like this he could barely tell he then passed out.

"Od depletion" the scruffy man muttered unaware of what just happened within the child he just saved body. As it returned to one of flesh without the od needed to sustain it.

* * *

As the boy mused over his last memories and the ecstatic feeling of changing his body into a blade a man walked in a doctor probably from the white coat he was wearing.

"Hello young man" the doctor looked at him with a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"Fine" was his reply in a voice devoid of any true emotion.

"Uhhh whats your name" the doctor asked slightly taken back by emotionless voice of such a young child.

"….. Shirou" came in the same tone as before.

"Just Shirou no last name" the doctor asked still taken back by the tone he was being spoken to with. At this Shirou just shook his head. "Do you remember anything else?"

"The fire" was all he said at this point the doctor left the room knowing that he had amnesia from the traumatic experience and would probably never remember his past.

Alone again Shirou once again pondered how to change his body into blades, he remembers the sensation and can feel the power he needed to do it but just can't access it.

* * *

A few hours later while Shirou was still in the hospital the scruffy man that saved him appeared and sat in a chair next to his bed.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed when the man spoke up. "The doctors are going to let you out of here soon and you have two choices. Go to some orphanage somewhere with others or come with me some man you have never met before. What do you chose?"

"You" was the only thing that left his mouth he felt something good about this man and if he goes with him he will once again be able to turn into metal.

The man smiled at Shirou and said, "Ok my names Kiritsugu Emiya and there is one thing I should tell you I am a magus."

At this Shirou nodded as though there was not anything strange at what the man said to him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this is the first chapter of my new Fic**. **I decided to start this after reading like 50 fate/stay night fics and loving them. I took inspiration from lots of the fics I've read and I don't think that I have copied anyone too closely to count as plagiarism. So please follow and favourite if you like and leave reviews to help me become a better writer but please don't be mean. If I get positive responses I will probably update often because I am currently on Easter break.**


	2. Chapter 2

Swords. That was all that was there in the barren wasteland he dreamed of every night not very surprising though since this place was his soul. From the first time that he had seen it he knew what it was because it perfectly reflected his very being.

The place was dull and bland, everything was coloured a smoggy grey, except the swords impaled in the ground, reflecting his nature of being an existence made of metal.

The ground he walked on could easily be able to be mistaken as sand but at a closer look the fine grains where truly iron dust. The sky was equally murky blanketed out by a thick cover of smog created by the constant forging subconsciously happening within him.

To most people this would be a horrible place to spend time with everything being the exact same no matter how far you travelled in any direction. But to Shirou this was the greatest place he could go for he was not human so he found it difficult to be among them but here where the only thing that existed was steel he felt truly at home.

BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~CLICK

Shirou sat up and with practised ease stopped his alarm.

With no struggle he left his bed and room to go the dojo in the back of his house. Upon arriving there all he did was sit in the middle with his eyes closed not moving. To a normal human it would appear he was doing nothing but a magus would be able to feel the movement of his OD, but only the best would most likely be able to tell what was actually happening to him.

With slow breaths faint blue patterns began appearing on his body tracing his nerves as all 27 of his magic circuits began quickly heating up.

Every day for the past month since his adoption he had been practising magecraft after Kiritsugu agreed to teach him. Because during that fire each of his circuits had been opened up the first thing he had to be taught was how to activate them.

After that Shirou found out that he had basically no talent for any form of magecraft he didn't care because he knew that he could do that again.

And that was what he was doing right now.

Being careful he began the change within himself. First he started with his bones he discovered they were the easiest part of his body to convert as his skeleton changed to a dull grey within him. Next was his muscles they were soon replaced with a mesh of blades looking very familiar to chainmail. As his organs turned into horrible jagged looking things that would slice and pierce his human muscles and bones if they were not changed beforehand. His prana was near empty as he moved onto the final process, timed with next beat of his mess of a heart his blood changed to fire, fire so hot that if anyone else's veins would burn right through them.

All these changes happened in an instant and in the next where gone.

It took all of the magic energy stored within his body just to activate for a mere instant so it was basically useless. But Kiritsugu said that as people mature so do there circuits and by training them the amount of magic energy would increase.

That was not to say the amount of prana he had at the moment was anything to laugh at currently his max output was 270 units each one of his A rank circuits was capable of producing 10 units individually and he could tell that they got stronger ever so slightly over this past month.

For every morning he would wake up before Kiritsugu and change his body into blades, exhausting his prana and strengthening his circuits. And he could tell it worked because he would no longer faint after using it.

Shirou kept on doing this everyday even though it caused him great pain both by maxing out his circuits and changing the natural container of his soul even to something that fitted even better. Just knowing that if he strengthens his circuits he will be able to maintain that form just a bit longer and become what he truly is.

Seeing the sun rise through the window of the dojo Shirou decided to finally leave and begin breakfast learning how to cook from a necessity because god knows what would happen if Kiritsugu did.

Kiritsugu stood behind the dojo peering in through a window watching as Shirou left.

He started doing this since half a month ago after waking up one morning early and finding Shirou passed out in the dojo. He at first wondered what he was doing there every morning to make him pass out before he figured out he was training his circuits.

But he didn't know how he was doing it he hadn't taught him anything that would exhaust his shockingly amazing circuits that quickly.

He still wanted to know why he was going this far any way thinking back to when Shirou asked him to teach him. He was originally going to say know until he saw the conviction that was in his eyes.

To them he could not say no.

Since then the only thing they did in magic training was realise that he had basically no talent not being able to complete the simplest of spells involving elements, the only spell that actually worked were reinforcement and structural grasping. Tonight he was planning to move onto projection to see if it was only case of him having an element outside of the normal five.

"I should hurry", over the time of Shirou finding out Kiritsugu could do nothing in a kitchen and now. His cooking got a lot better anything involving using knives like the sashimi they had the previous day was done masterfully but his other parts still needed work.

His son may be a bit no very strange but he sure was dedicated.

 **Thank you very much for reading chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it I put in a lot of effort and it took about 2 hours to write. So please follow, favourite and review to help me improve as a writer. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiritsugu sat quietly on a stool in the old shed at the back of his small estate as he watched Shirou look at him attentively, though the look was strange and vey unnerving for the eyes looking at him were blander and more lifeless then his own. He knew they were eyes no child should have, no that no being that considered themselves alive should not even dead apostles. He thought not caring how ironic it was thinking that something literally dead had more life in them than his adopted son.

"Okay Shirou tonight I will teach you a spell called gradation air, or more commonly called projection" he said in a tired voice not even a little disturbed that son did nothing not even blink in reaction to that.

"The purpose of this spell is to make constructs from your prana and bring them into this world, this is a useless spell because the things you create will be hollow and have large prana costs depending on what you create but it will teach how to more finely control your OD and prana."

"To do it imagine what item you want to create and in your hand have your magic energy shape into it." Kiritsugu released a tired sigh after speaking for so long and watched his son act.

When Shirou heard that this was a spell to create what you imagine he did not even have to think about what he would make because there was only one thing that he ever actually thought of.

"It will help if you think why it was made and what it is made of", Kiritsugu spoke softly.

Shirou reached out in front of him and slightly gripped his hand as if he was going to grab something that was not there as he closed his eyes and dived into soul. In the iron sand impaled in front of him was a simple katana.

In his hand the katana appeared, a normal sword used by one of the men working for his neighbour Raiga Fujimura. Shirou looked at the blade and said, "It's not as strong as the original" as he swung around.

"Of course it isn't projection is only an Imitation, let me look at it Shirou." Shirou passed the projected blade over.

CLANK

'The blade isn't hollow how's that possible'. Kiritsugu stared at the blade on the floor amazed at it a projection should be hollow and break at the slightest force but this blade was fine. 'To anyone that was not a magus they would just think it was a normal sword'. He thought as he once again picked it up and felt a weight that should not be there.

'Wait he said it wasn't as strong but this seems perfect', not showing any of his amazement on his face he asked "Shirou what do you believe is wrong with this."

"I copied the one within me to create it, but when it came out it was not the same" was the reply given.

"What do you mean within you" Kiritsugu asked confused not understanding what Shirou meant by within him.

"My soul, it's full of swords and knives anyone that I have ever seen is in there and I just tried to copy this katana".

"Come here" Kiritsugu said in a breathless voice not believing what his son is telling him, he reached for his hand and started probing him with what little power he had left after being in that sludge. He felt the organs in his functioning but he needed to go deeper, he felt all 27 of Shirou's magic circuits but still needed to go deeper and then he arrived. What he saw shocked him most people's soul are blank or extremely unclear but Shirou's was a perfectly developed world a world of swords.

With uncontained shock he spoke "Shirou what are you?"

"A sword." Kiritsugu did not understand this or its importance.

"Shirou you must never tell anyone about your inner world unless you absolutely trust them, because what you have is an extremely powerful magic known as a reality marble", he continued franticly, "Reality marbles are normally developed in things that are not human such as demons, elementals or dead apostles they come naturally with age to those with a twisted view on humanity, I have no idea how a human child like you developed one."

"Because I'm not human" in front of Kiritsugu he used his newly learnt spell to create a simple knife and slashed it across the length of his forearm, half through a sharp metallic ring was heard.

Kiritsugu looked down at a horrifying scene his son's arm was metal inside and miniature swords where starting to form over the wound he just inflicted on his self. Causing sharp scratching sounds resonate within the old shed as the arm reformed as a bizarre mesh of swords underneath the layer of skin.

"I truly am a sword, in that fire I was tempered into perfect steel and when you placed Avalon within me I realised what I was a sword." He spoke perfectly calmly with a small smile on his face as he confessed his inhumanity to his father.

Most people would be terrified at this but Kiritsugu Emiya was not most people with the mental fortitude that came with being an assassin and a killer for hirer and calmly analysed the situation.

'Should I kill him' ran through his head as he looked at the now confirmed non-human wondering what he may one day do to humanity if his views on it where twisted enough to grant him a reality marble.

'No I can't' Shirou was what saved him in that fire. Knowing it was his fault that so many people died in it just being able to save one gave him so much joy what would happen to him after he gave up the last link to his dream, and it was his fault that this happened to Shirou.

 **Responses**

 **Some people have been telling me that Shirou can use more magic than structural grasping, reinforcement and projection and I know this but my Shirou will be pretty limited magic wise with not having a teacher and not really needing it. Though I might do some things Kiritsugu can teach such as familiar creations.**

 **Thank you for reading chapter 3 I put in a lot of effort to write this so I hope you enjoy it. So please follow, favourite and review and if you have some ideas where I could take this in the future please note because I have trouble thinking too far ahead and I will try to take any advice to heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the back of the room sat Shirou his head was resting down on the table in front of him and he was staring out the open window to the fields below where a gym class was taking place. Most of the people in the class thought that he was staring at the girls exercising in the school field. But what he was really looking at was the sword held in the hand of the teacher with them.

It was a simple practice sword known as Tora-Shinai wielded by his neighbour one Taiga Fujimura so it was a sword that Shirou knew quite well for it was quite frequently brought to his house.

Tora-Shinai was quite a violent sword but that was only because of its curse so it and Shirou got along well and often talk. Well not literary talk but communicate in their own way because after it had been around Shirou for a while it developed a kind of steel sentience strange considering its not even made of it.

Though none of the other weapons Shirou has in his armoury has gained it, he theorised that he had not met any other blade that had the power or history needed to develop a personality even with his help as a literal living sword.

At the moment the two swords where once again discussing the tendencies of Tora's eccentric wielder, whom at the moment was chasing after the poor students with cursed sword in hand to 'motivate' them during their running.

Though Taiga was only a teacher in training the real teacher there as well didn't dare try to stop her, with her back ground her father the leader of the biggest yazuka in the area.

"Emiya... Emiya!" Shirou looked up to see the angry face of his teacher, "Emiya can you tell me the answer to this question?"

With his usual blank look he spoke clearly, "No."

"And why is that, I have just been explaining how to do it." Spoke his teacher through clenched teeth.

"It will not be needed in my life so I did not bother listening to you", he spoke clearly not showing any emotion in his voice and not understanding the anger emanating of his teacher at his response.

"Leave the class now!" Yelled the teacher at this Shirou nodded and left without an over word, this was a common occurrence in the school so most people where used to it. Though the teachers still believed Shirou was mocking them and not saying it because he truly felt it.

At school Shirou flunked most of his classes, though the few he didn't where able to just let him move up through the years.

These class's where P.E unsurprisingly considering the physical training Kiritsugu put him through, chemistry and history. The last two would probably surprise most people considering his grades in other subjects but Kiritsugu understood that they came from swords.

In chemistry the only thing he understood was metal and how it reacted due to his body, he naturally understood it because he saw many swords made with some strange metals. And in history he could read an entire swords history at a single glance using structural grasping so just by seeing one from a certain time period he picked up on many things.

At arriving outside the classroom Shirou did not wait there like one was expected to do, knowing that he had nothing else to do in school since archery was not on today decided to head home and practising his magecraft.

* * *

This was not the first time that Shirou came back from school early so Kiritsugu was not surprised when his son walked in and greeted him before walking to the back to his workshop.

'What is wrong with my son?' No that was the wrong question for Kiritsugu to ask himself because he knew what was wrong his son wasn't human. Even though he had the appearance of one his soul was not so he did not feel things that humans should.

For one he had no empathy he could not connect with people on the emotional level no it would be easier to describe as only having the barest understanding of what emotions are, like that time with that Matou girl he walked past her without even a second glance only realising she was in pain and did not even consider helping her.

"I'm probably going to receive another phone call soon", Shirou's 'problems' at school where always annoying to deal with the reason he always does so badly to quote him 'It will not be needed in the future'. Though most students have probably used this excuse in their lives at one point they never would have believed it as much as Shirou did, by his logic does a sword need maths to stab or Japanese to slash at someone.

'It always is difficult to teach human things to things so non-human.' This was one of Kiritsugu's hardest challenges when raising Shirou.

Kiritsugu stood up but immediately collapsed onto the floor the frailty of his body caused by the curse of all the worlds evil had done so much to him first it stopped him from rescuing his dear daughter Ilya and now it would kill him, he knew he had little time left in this world he just hoped he prepared Shirou enough for his future.

* * *

Kiritsugu and Shirou sat on the porch of their traditional house in a comfortable silence as they drank tea.

When Kiritsugu broke it, "Shirou I would like to tell you about my dream", with no response other than a small sip he continued. "When I was younger I wanted to be a hero of justice, I wanted to help everyone and stop all conflict in this world."

"Why did you stop?"

With a shallow smile he said, "Being a hero is a limited time thing I got to old so I could no longer be a hero." With a calm smile Kiritsugu looked up at the moon knowing this was his end.

In the same monotone voice came, "Dad what is a hero?"

There was no reply.

 **The end I hope you enjoyed this because I worked hard and I think it turned out alright. So once again please follow, favourite and review because when I see those numbers go up it makes me feel good and more motivated to write this story. Unless people are flaming me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the rain he looked down at the grave his father now rested in, he finally had peace Shirou had known of the curse that had been eating him and painfully it was. But now his body could finally stop though minus its two femur.

When his father passed on Shirou asked Raiga if he could get these bones for him. Raiga was slightly disturbed at this request but he understood the problems Shirou had and Kiritsugu's past life as the magus killer so he did not question Shirou knowing it was safer to stay away from things like mages.

Though that did not matter until his current matter's where settled.

It was arranged before Kiritsugu's death that Shirou's legal guardian would be Taiga but Raiga would manage his affairs until he was old enough.

"Come on Shirou let's go home", said the tearful voice of Taiga as she approached from the black car parked a bit away.

* * *

It was now night and everybody had left the house after a few people gathering to mourn his father Taiga had tried to stay the night but he stopped her this night he had something important to do.

He was going to craft his first mystic code.

During his magic lessons his father explained the function of his own mystic code and what it could do. His mystic code was called origin bullets, 66 bullets made out of his first and second rib on each side ground into dust and containing a part of his soul. These bullets held the power of Kiritsugu's dual origins to sever and bind.

Shirou planned to recreate them in the form of a blade made from each femur ground to dust and the steel created within him.

He could do this after carefully analysing the original bullets with great difficulty due to them being a modern weapon but he eventually grasped the basics and the spell used for them to have the effect of Kiritsugu's origins, luckily the spell was non-elemental so he had a chance to succeed if re-enacted step by step.

* * *

By the time morning came the two bones where no longer there during the night Shirou easily ground the two brittle bones which also suffered from the curse into a fine dust. Before adding large amount of his blood which was actually liquid steel whilst using his ability.

When the new alloy of steel and bone had been completed it had solidified somewhat, though still burning hot Shirou grabbed it as though it wasn't how could it burn Shirou when minutes prior it was still coursing round his veins. Now with metal in hand Shirou used alteration the next step up from reinforcement to change the alloy into its final form.

After about an hour of careful magecraft it was complete the sword took the shape of a long katana with a blade length of a metre and a further 20cm hilt for a total length of length 120cm, the blade was a dull whit with faint traces of grey through it and the hilt and guard where a deeper dull grey matching the metal he was made from. This was because primarily there was only bone dust in the blade of the weapon.

All he would have to do is leave it in a magic circle and let it gather the world's natural mana until it was complete.

* * *

After a few hours the ritual taking place on the blades had finally finished.

With his first mystic code complete Shirou did not show any signs of joy as he took in the form of his hard work.

Shirou slowly took the hilt of the sword and picked it up looking down at the sword he gave it a sad but happy look.

Compared to what most thought from seeing how he normally acted Shirou did make connections with people especially his father because the two where similar, though he was not as empty as Shirou he was still quite an empty man so Shirou felt quite a strong kinship with him. So even if he did not show it or understand it for that matter he felt the loss in his life.

"What is a hero?" Shirou once again repeated the final thing he ever said to father as his grip tightened on the new sword.

Shirou left the blade in his workshop as he stepped out to go to his room after the hours of work the fatigue finally caught up to him for his body of flesh was still one only twelve years old his body needed sleep even if his mind was still as sharp as the sword he is.

* * *

The forging of the new blade took all night and the next morning but the time he slept it was midday after his father's funeral.

Like always in his sleep Shirou once again went to the familiar dull world of his soul, his infinite armoury, his Unlimited Blade Works.

Though there was a difference now this world had another new resident, a sword that was not there a second ago appeared in front of Shirou that was not there earlier it was the mystic code that was created just early it was already recorded in his soul.

Shirou face showed a small smile as he looked at the blade and spoke.

"Hello Kiritsugu."

* * *

Taiga paced around the large complex of her house as she thought about Kiritsugu and Shirou. Earlier that day she attempted to go see how Shirou was doing but there was no reply no matter how much she hit the door.

She thought about barging in but didn't thinking that Shirou needed to handle things himself because he always had been very mature even more then her not that she would ever admit.

But lucky enough she did not for at this time Shirou was going through the arduous task of forming his new mystic code.

Taiga once again settled in her room with the door locked tight as she once again wept over Kiritsugu's passing, she really missed her not very well hidden crush.

Not that anyone would ever know but only two people wept over the death Kiritsugu Emiya one because she would never see him again and the other that she couldn't do it herself.

* * *

"… Hello Shirou".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. So once again if you haven't please follow, favourite and review. I hope none of you Type-Moon fanatics won't be mad with what I included in this chapter about crafting mystic codes because I just wanted to include it.**

 **So goodbye**


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning when he next woke up and having not eaten for almost two days Shirou was quite hungry but before he ate he performed his regular morning exercise of training his circuits.

After five years of doing this exercise every morning each of Shirou's 27 circuits total capacity raised from 10 to 21 units giving him a total capacity of 567 units an insane total for a human.

But he was not as a sword his circuits would constantly improve until they reach their full potential because as a being of metal which is highly conductive of prana especially steel his natural born circuits would increase in quality with the amount of prana stored and circulating within him.

Shirou went over the theory that Kiritsugu explained once a long time ago about magic circuits. 'There are two sources of magical energy in this world mana the worlds natural energy and od the energy all livings things possess a creatures magic circuits are the pipes that let converted prana flow through them, as one matures the pipes strengthen and expand to allow greater amounts of prana to flow through them. A phantasmal species does not have magic circuits by a magic core an object that produces multiple times more prana then magic circuits.'

Shirou had an idle thought that if his circuits truly crossed human limitations maybe they could turn into a magic core, then he could be counted as a phantasmal species.

"My body is made of blades" the warm sensation and process once again repeated and his body turned to steel almost instantly though this time it did not stop immediately with his prana capacity raised he could now activate the spell properly, but only twice in succession.

The spell had almost no maintenance cost so he could use it indefinitely, he did not even have to think it was as natural to him as breathing to use.

But he deactivated it and instantly reactivated burning his circuits and using up all of his prana though he still had massive reserves of OD left his circuits where just too over taxed to use it.

"Guess I should go make breakfast"

* * *

"Shiroooooooooooooou" screamed Taiga as she burst into the house jumping and latching onto Shirou who was eating a simple breakfast. "How you are" she spoke in a small voice, "Are you alright to go to school today".

"I can" came the reply in the usual blank voice though Taiga took no notice just thinking that Shirou always hid in a shell and acted like that on the surface. "There's food on the counter for you" he said as went back to eating.

"So how is everything without Kiritsugu here, if you want I can stay with you for a while." Taiga spoke softly with more tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm going to go now."

Shirou left the house leaving behind a very depressed and upset Taiga still clearly effected by Kiritsugu's death.

* * *

As always in class Shirou acted the same way never bothering to listen to the subject at hand, instead spending the time usefully and diving into his reality marble which he had come to learn as Unlimited Blade Works. The memory bank within his soul that stored every weapon except modern ones he has ever seen ready to be used at any time.

"Emiya am I going to have to call your father again" his teacher nearly screamed.

Shirou lifted his head and opened his eyes and looked at his teacher and spoke "No you can't"

"And why can't I?" His teacher absolutely fuming at this point.

"Because he died three day ago" Shirou replied in his usual monotone voice, though his words shocked everyone especially his nonchalance as though he was just speaking about the weather, at this point it looked as though his teachers jaw was going to fall off and his mind blanked at Shirou's words.

* * *

A messy blue haired boy stormed around the archery dojo by himself muttering things over and over again, "Curse you Emiya, what's so good about you, you never talk or do anything cool so why do most of the girls in school like you more than me if it wasn't for you they would all be mine."

This here Shinji Matou had a great dislike for Shirou Emiya a few years ago Shinji once tried to approach Shirou to be friends but got completely blanked until he finally got a reply though it was not what he expected, "Leave me alone worm." Those four words was the only time they spoke but Shirou kept showing Shinji up he absolutely hated that.

So he was going to get his revenge. Shinji took the practise bow that Shirou always used and started breaking the supports cackling like a maniac imaging what would happen at that days practise.

Not knowing what happened in class just minutes before and what these actions would inevitably lead to.

* * *

Shirou stepped up to the archery range with his bow in hand as he looked at the target in front of him all the club members gathered around because they loved watching Shirou shoot. Other than Shirou and Shinji all the club members where female who most joined to be closer to the famous silent rebel Shirou.

As Shirou began pulling back the bow string all eyes were on him especially Shinji who almost began jumping, when the bow broke.

A massive plank from the top section of the pinged backwards with the force from the bow string and tens of chips flew everywhere from the splitting sections.

As if time froze in the eyes of Shirou he looked at the wood flying everywhere and activated his circuits almost instantly his body changed just as the wood impacted. The plank that would have been able to tear through a normal shoulder shattered from hitting such a hard surface and the chips targeting the rest of his body rebounded.

After only those few seconds he looked around and saw many faces mostly happy and relieved that he wasn't hurt, one fuming from Shinji and one shocked frozen staring at him from Rin Tohsaka who just happened to be visiting her best friend at the club that day.

Though Shirou didn't actually know what those faces meant.

* * *

 **Ok so thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please follow, favourite and review just to inspire me to write even more because those are what push me forward.**

 **Rin is my favourite fate heroine I just like her but after her is Saber then Sakura for some reason I just don't like Sakura that much.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin Tohsaka continued standing shocked still as the after school club resumed and Shirou silently left from the assistance of the teacher in charge.

"Um Rin, you alright" spoke Rin's best friend Ayako.

After her momentary lapse Rin once awoke again woke to the world with the etiquette required of the heir of the proud Tohsaka mage family. "Oh I'm fine but I should go now" she said not at all rushed even though her mind was rolling.

"Ok, bye" said Ayako cheerfully.

* * *

It was now midnight and dark in the streets of Fuyuki but there was a unusual scene quickly walking through the streets was a small girl around twelve or so dressed in a red coat. This girl was Rin who was hurrying to get to the Emiya household to confront Shirou after that days event.

'I can't believe he was magus' Rin huffed in her head she really could not believe that the boy she had a slight crush on though she would never admit openly was a mage. 'Though his behaviour was very mage like he doesn't seem to have any friends and never focusing in any class according to rumours'.

'But there is no denying was happened at the archery range, his body literally exploded with prana in an instant and that broken bow didn't even hurt him even with the force it hit him with.'

Swallowed in her thoughts she arrived at the Emiya household… This was not a household it was practically a mansion she wondered as she stood outside the walls of the estate and looked at the large Japanese styled house. 'What sort of twelve year old lives in this kind of house by himself?' She questioned even though she also lived in a house only a bit smaller than this one by herself.

Regaining her composure and with of a Tohsaka she approached the door and knocked, and she waited. And waited. And waited. Until.

"Hello" came the blank voice not betraying any emotion.

"What took you so long?" Rin nearly screamed at him all her composure gone at that point she was bursting with anger.

"I was busy."

"To busy to bother coming to the door" she huffed.

"Should I have?" The usually blank voice really annoyed the young Tohsaka heir.

"Well are you going to invite me in?"

"Why should I?"

At this point Rin didn't even bother to continue talking to him out in the chilly night so she barged right through him or she would have if she could he stood there like a mountain with a perpetual bored look on his face, she tried once again though after fully strengthening herself with her magic.

That time she got through him and into his house, completely forgetting how dangerous it was to go into a magus' home where they are at their strongest.

* * *

They sat there opposite each other at Shirou's kitchen table each with a cup of tea steaming in front of them one of the things Kiritsugu taught Shirou was that you should offer tea to guests at the house. Though Kiritsugu did forget to mention what kind of guest.

"So, you're a magus I do not know why I am the second owner of this land was informed of another mage family living here" Rin spoke with a big prideful smirk thinking that she uncovered Shirou's big secret.

"No I'm not"

"What do you have to say…? Wait!" Rin was completely surprised she never expected that answer she thought that he would be grovelling at her feet begging to be allowed to stay or even start attacking her.

The reason for Shirou's answer came from soon after Kiritsugu found out about Shirou's 'condition', so to protect him Kiritsugu told Shirou to deny being a magus to anyone who he did not trust. Though once again Kiritsugu did a pretty half assed job so Shirou did not even deny the actual existence of magic just that he was not one.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

* * *

You may not believe this but this continued on throughout most of the night through both of their unwavering stubbornness until finally Rin fell asleep because even though she was a magus she was still a child with a normal body and felt the exhaustion of that annoying conversation.

Seeing that Rin had fallen asleep Shirou went over and picked her up, he easily lifted her small frame thinking he should take her to bed. Shirou often had to do this for his father nearer the end of his life when he would randomly pass out.

With Rin asleep in his arms he made his way to the only made bed in the house inevitably his one, he would not sleep he rarely slept now a days only really doing it for better access to his reality marble or when he truly exhausted himself.

With Rin now in his bed he returned to the dojo where he was working before he was interrupted. He once again dived into the oh so familiar dull grey world that was the materialisation of his soul and once again searched for something he had previously forgotten.

In his world any blade he thought of or wished to appear would right next to him but not this one mainly because he had no real memory of it he just knew that it was there so continued to constantly search for it.

For the golden light that let him realise what he was when the fire erased everything from him.

The thing that is so close to a sword yet so fundamentally different a scabbard.

He knew its name and the energy that it produced but he could not find it but he would continue to search for it.

* * *

In the distance a royal blue and gold fae danced in the air and looked at the sword that kept searching for it. And it patiently waited until he could because the fae had looked over this sword for five years.

"Avalon" spoke the sword.

* * *

 **Yay finished the chapter I did not think I could do it for today because I just came back to School this week after the holiday so I have been really tired. So please enjoy, favourite, follow and review everyone makes me really happy and inspires me to continue on.**


End file.
